wattpadfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Kingdom
Wonder Kingdom is a location. The royal family consents of Wonder Queen Megan, Wonder King Morgan and their children. Background There are sixty rooms in the castle altogether. The castle itself, according to Darlene Paguio, the fanfic author of Criminals Case, had utilized architecture dating back to the Baroque period. In the beginning and very last scene of the film at least, there were also several stained glass windows depicting certain events of the adventures. Presumably, these stained glass windows were added in some time during David Jones’s journeys. Places of Interest The Main Foyer: The first place is seen when the castle is entered. It is where Jones’ first visit with two servant, Edward Show and Henry Brownworth and greeted two rulers, Wonder King Morgan and Wonder queen Megan, and the starting point of all the adventures. Prince Eric Jr. is second son to the fact that a sea dragon was his older sister, Ariel because the enchanted servants only refer to the her as "the first born daughter". The Den: This is where Jones, Teddy Timber, Jerry Voltron and Eric meets the other enchanted servant, including Mr. and Mrs. Porter and their twin children, a son named James and a daughter named Ella. All of the servants do their best to make them feel comfortable to stay as their guests. Dungeon: Where prisoners are held for their crimes and sins as punishments It contains a secret passageway to freedom. Toy Room/Storage Room: Where the children keeps various toys, trinkets and collectibles, including a model of Wonder World. The Royal bedroom: This couple’s bedroom is meant for the King and Queen. The access of all others is theirs, including wonderful corridor to the bedroom and a portrait of a royal family. The Royal Children’s divided rooms: Several locations are found here, but most noticeably the children’s bedroom, which is seen only once with any personalities, traits and any kind of hobbies. After Jones, Teddy, Jerry and Eric is shown to the room by the King and Queen, asked to attend dinner, they encounters her first enchanted servant, a fairy fashion designers and models who lived in a wardrobe, who quickly becomes Eric’s first friend. They later bonded with the royal children for slumber party. The Guestroom: The guestroom is where Jones, Teddy, Jerry, Ariel and Eric sleeps during their stay in castle. The particular room faces the western-eastern side of the castle, with a balcony in the same direction. The room is decorated with assortments of paintings and plants, as well as pottery. The wooden floor is carpeted in two areas; one carpet outlines the bed area, while the other outlines the door. In the northern side of the room is five beds, which is elevated by an extra layer of flooring, and has a curled up curtain to the sides of it, as well as a wall of leaves decorating the above area. And to the right side of second bed is a fireplace with a mirror over it. Dining Hall: First comparatively smaller sizeable dining room featuring a spacious fireplace filled with magicals that was located near windows, and was presumably positioned in close proximity to the ballroom. This was the area where Jones, Teddy, Jerry, Ariel and the royal family a manners, although during dinner just prior to their first visits. Later they are seen treated to a "dinner and a show" at this location by the household servants, led by Edward Show, during the musical sequence. Private gardens: The private gardens are, specifically during first time. It features a large fountains as well as several hedges and plant life. Apparently, it has dove houses and a large fountain. The garden was maintained by the various servants, as they had regained hope of the Royal family moved for their new lives due to their parents’ actions and behaviors, although Jones presumably caused more of a mess when he jumped into the fountain after being kicked out by the head of the fashions fairies, River,. Where the Royal children usually spends time together. It is surrounded by large walls and also works as a back entry way into the palace. The Library: The castle is home to a massive library compiled with numerous books of many genres, although the Eric doesn't know how to read very well. The library is first mentioned by Edward Show in an attempt to reveal Ariel’s secret to Eric but this plan fails. Ariel later suggests to herself to present the library as a gift to her younger brother, because it "sparks his interest." Ariel later offers Eric the library as a "surprise", and their friendship turning siblinghood further develops. The Ballroom: One of the castle's most elegant and welcoming locations. It is large and majestic, and where Eric share his first dance with one of the royal children, a princess named Melissa. This is one of the most appreciated because of the fact that it is where Eric and Melissa's friendship and developing romance is most noticeable. The Boiler Room: The castle is shown with a boiler room where Jones meets Axe who is the head of the boiler room who asked him to get working to make sure about temperatures. Greenhouse: The the castle is shown with a fully-fitted Greenhouse, which is accessed directly from the castle. Jones was used to take a like to it since he was kid. Throne Room: Where the King and Queen governs Wonder World from day to day. In the center point is a large throne shaped like their crowns. The Bath House: The bath house is there area where the Royal family and his guests take baths. Inside the room is one marble bath tub, with a fish fountain that pours water into the bath. Beside was Japanese shoji screen and poles to hang up clothes. On the ceiling hangs a lamp for times when someone may want to bathe at night. The room is isolated from the rest of the castle, with the only way to get there being a walkway leading out from the guest house. This allows the room a scenic view of the sea. The Kitchen: The kitchen is Chef Manny’s area of expertise alongside with his servants. In here he has all the necessary cooking utensils to carry out his duty of cooking all kinds of delicious dish from any other creature that comes his way. He has a heated stove with an assortment of silver pots on it. The Gates: The gates are to the south of the castle, and leads out into the castle town. There are three in total, possibly for days when traffic to the castle must be controlled. The barbicans are covered in vines as a decoration. And a small little clock can be seen in this gate courtyard, possibly to tell guards when their shifts have ended. One may gain access to the castle courtyard through this gate area. When Jones then other preparing for search of pieces for the Sword of Justice. Dressing and Makeup Room: This is a room where royal family prepare themselves to get ready and freshen up for a event. This the room filled with various clothings, makeups and accessories. Also in wabrobe filled with fashion materials and any kind of manikins. Category:Locations Category:Castles